1999
|artist = and |year = 2018 |dancer_gender(s) = / |dance_mode = Duet |original_game = ( Exclusive) }}"1999" by and is set to be featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet between a woman and a man. They both have black hair, are dressed in 1990's era fashion, and have black and white outlines. P1 P1's hair is styled in a ponytail with a blue streak in it and a yellow scrunchie. She wears a long-sleeved yoga shirt with a turtle neck. The top contains yellow, purple, blue, and pink and her sleeves have different colors, with the left sleeve in pink and the right sleeve in orange. She also wears a pair of pink ripped shorts with a black belt in it, red knee-high socks, and orange and blue chunky sneakers with black laces and white soles. P2 P2 has black, middle-parted hair with a light red cap. He wears a windbreaker hoodie, with the top half blue and the bottom half red while a yellow stripe seperates them. He also wears a purple undershirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow and purple sneakers with white soles. 1999_coach_1.png|P1 1999_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background consists of cartoon versions of various items from the 1990s, such as 3D stars and thunder bolts. In the beginning and the ending of the routine, the background consists of a dark blue background and 3D thunder bolts with blue, red, yellow, and green cassettes changing their color along with the beat. In the verses, it changes to a white background with 3D stars. In the first verse, pink and red game consoles float around the background, and in the second verse, blue and red headphones float instead of game consoles. In the pre chorus, it changes to red background, a number of headphones that are line up in a tunnel direction, they change their colors from yellow to blue, also they can rotate theirselve either one by one or all of them. Before the chorus starts, several gameboys (with the word 1999 ''on them), cassettes, and speakers will appear making a transitions to the chorus. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1: With your legs spread apart, put your arms up in an L shape and look at your partner. Gold Move 2: Like Gold Move 1, but put your legs together, put your arms down, and get closer to your partner. 1999 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 1999 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game 1999 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 1999 gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The background and ambiental sounds for the song are the ones originally used for BBoom BBoom with some minor changes. **The ambient sounds are missing in the 0.9 Patron update of . Gallery Game Files 1999 cover generic.png|''1999'' 1999 cover albumcoach.png|Album coach 1999 album bkg.png|Album background In-Game Screenshots S5UE41-356565.png|''1999'' on the menu S5UE41-4453.png| routine selection screen S5UE41-5542.png| coach selection screen S2PE41-27.png|''1999'' on the menu S2PE41-28.png| routine selection screen S2PE41-29.png| coach selection screen Others 3newsongs.PNG|Announcement (alongside Don’t Call Me Up and Sucker) Videos Charli XCX & Troye Sivan - 1999 Official Video Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs from Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs by Troye Sivan Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets